


Futile Devices

by xSarah_Hannah



Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, alternative universe, future smut, pre-school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSarah_Hannah/pseuds/xSarah_Hannah
Summary: Wilson is a Pre-School teacher, House is still House. Cameron thinks they might get along.





	Futile Devices

“So, tell me.” House looks up at the voice to find Cameron entering his office. “Do you enjoy being miserable or do you just repel everyone you meet?” 

“I’m not sure. What do you think?” House fixes Cameron with a challenging look and the girl raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Chase-”

“Ah yes, your charming Aussie husband, what does he have to do with this?” House grabs his cane and stands up to lean against his desk. 

Cameron walks further into the room, the caring look on her face sets of alarm bells in House’s head. “Chase thinks you enjoy being miserable.” 

House nods slowly in recognition. “And what do you think.” He crosses his arms, interested to see what Cameron is about to say.

“I think, you just haven’t met the right person yet.” 

“Okay. So, you’ve brought this completely pointless information to my attention because…” 

“If you’ll let me, I’d like to set you up. I think I’ve found the perfect person for you.” House scoffs, pushing himself off the desk and limping back around to sit in his chair again. “Don’t scoff, I’m serious. He works with Robert.”

“Oh great. Just what I’m in the market for. Someone who spends their days running after snotty brats.” 

Cameron rolls her eyes, realising that her quest is a lost cause. “Okay, fine I won’t set you up. But I do need you to meet him. I volunteered you to go into Robert’s pre-school and talk to one of the classes for career week. And before you argue, there’s no getting out of this. I already spoke to Cuddy.” With a flick of her hair Allison turns and walks out of the room. 

~oOo~

Despite his efforts that Wednesday House finds himself stood in the reception area of a pre-school with Cameron at his side. 

“Oh stop pouting. They’re five-year olds, you’ll be in here for half an hour at the most, it’s nothing.” House stares blankly at Cameron in an attempt to convey his utter distaste in this entire situation but she’s unfazed by the interaction. 

A buzzer sounds and the double doors to their left open revealing Robert Chase. He greets Allison with a kiss, and simply nods in House’s direction. “House. Glad to see you came with minimal fuss.” Cameron laughs slightly hitting her husband on the arm. “That’s my queue to stop talking. Alright, let’s take you to your class House.”

The trio walk down the bright blue hallways covered in questionable artwork and House has to fight the urge to roll his eyes at every poster he seems claiming that the students are ‘special’ or encouraging them to ‘achieve your dreams’. 

Chase stops at a door covered in cut-out hand prints of various colours, underneath which the white of the door is barely visible. He knocks twice before opening the door to reveal a chaotic room full of colours and tiny desks. 

“James, your doctor for the day has arrived. Meet Greg House.” Limping into the room House sees a man of average height rising from his desk. He looks far too put together to be a pre-school teacher; wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a tie, in comparison to Chase’s polo shirt.

The man beams at House and rushes forward to enthusiastically shake his hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m James Wilson.” 

“Pleasure.” House replies tight lipped while returning the handshake. James’ smile falters slightly at House’s coldness and sends Chase a wary look. 

Not wishing to be witness to the remainder of this awkward interaction Allison and Robert take their leave to the other classroom. 

House limps slowly around the room scrutinising the art work on the walls, all the while aware of James’ eyes trained on his back, watching his every move. 

“I’m sensing that you don’t like our school much.”

“I think this place is nauseating.” James laughs which is definitely not the reaction House was expecting. “I’m only here because Cameron trapped me.” 

James frowns. “Can I ask why you call Allison, Cameron? I was under the impression that Cameron was her maiden name?” 

“It is.” House makes his way to the front of the tiny classroom and begins to examine the contents of the large teacher’s desk. “She now officially goes by Allison Chase but learning a new name for her is just exhausting. So, Cameron she will remain.” He picks up a gold photo frame and studies the picture inside. “Family picture?” 

James startles slightly, jumping out of whatever daydream he had entered. “It’s from a trip we took to Disneyland. I was seven.”

“No, no. You weren’t just seven. You were ‘Dino-tastic’.” House teases, making reference to the t-shirt a young James is wearing in the photo before setting the picture back down where he got it. He finishes perusing the desk and turns to face James.

The man looks away a bit too quickly as House turns to face him. James clears his throat before speaking. “So, what are you planning to talk to my kids about?” 

House considers the question for a second before responding. “I was just going to let them ask questions.”

James’ eyebrow furrows in surprise and slight disbelief. “Are you sure? They’re five, you do know that, right? There is no end to what they could ask you.” 

House leans forward on his cane in an almost challenging manner. “Well as you just pointed out yourself dear James, they’re five. What could go wrong?”


End file.
